History of Deimosa
by Rusty Knights Productions
Summary: There is my second part of this as I promised. Exodus is complete, and third chapter comes after headhunter is completed. Read.
1. Book one: Evolution

Piece of Deimos history.  
  
There was Deo, its Latin and it means god. He was long alone with his angels, and then he decided to make world to universe that already was rich of life.  
  
Before humans there was another race. They had many names, later they were forgotten. But they called them selves Deimos(Pronounced Dee-Mos) in plural Deimosa, in human language, Dirac.  
  
Once they lived like Lilims, loving, dying, and caring. They build a high culture, what was a maybe greatest creation of their era. They were ruled by council, and overseeing member of the council was their king. For long they were ordinary people, they didn't care for instrumentality or third impact; they always respected their creator Deo, and lived long knowing only him. They didn't know anything about the angels, and they never questioned his authority.  
  
Until they found the first Angel, buried inside mountain, which was also first human. And first time in centuries, Deimosa feared. They thought Deo was about abandon them, and to get rid of them and made something better to replace them. They attacked Adams embryo what awakened.  
  
But Adam was stronger than any Deimos on that time, and he killed many of them, but Deimos will was driven by mad fear of being forgotten. And finally Deimos warriors overwhelmed him, and Adam manipulated energy for first time, making those who were near to vanish and take them with them to Deo for a judgement.  
  
But there were Deimos warriors who managed to survive trough Adams final deathblow, and they managed to take part of him with them, thus allowing Deimos scientist began their experiments on their enemy. They named them Angelus, the angels. They soon managed to know that the Angelus possessed magnificent powers, and in their fear they thought that they should be like Adam, and that he wanted them ascend like Adam.  
  
In his heaven, Deo questioned Deimosa who Adam had bring there. Deimosa told their defence that they had feared that they were unworthy. And he told them that he had no intention to undo them, and when Those Deimosa realized it, they wanted to scream and cry, but they swallowed their pride, and thought that they had done this to themselves, and now they should bear their fate. But Deo forgave them and he wasn't bitter, because he knew that there was more to come...  
  
They took Adams blood, and began to mix it with their own. And now Deimos people reached unforeseen greatness. They received mighty powers from Adams blood, and they were soon like the Angels, all though lesser in their might. Their powers coursed trough Diracs Sea, and they changed into a form, which could live inside there. Beyond Diracs Sea, which was thought to be lifeless, flourished a life what Lilims could only dream of. They weren't half angels like Rei Ayanami, because Adam's blood was so strong and upon it's mixing it boiled their original blood and soon they were not like humans, but they had began to evolve in to whole different direction instead.  
  
But those powers weren't for them. Unlike humans they didn't posses fruit of wisdom, And who knows, maybe whole human race wouldn't even exist if they had. They came mad, and their power began to rampage on their cities. They turned their faces away from Deo, and declared themselves freed and began to worship nothing else but themselves. But in time, they sunk deeper inside their madness, and finally war began.  
  
Deimosa killed each other in massacre what was never seen before or since, and even the angels were terrified cruelty what they show each other. Deimosa didn't directly kill for hate, at least not from the beginning but fear instead. Their own power had blind them, and they began to fear each other. And they began isolate themselves to be safe from each other's and so doing they only spilled more tears and blood. Some cases show that humans have isolated themselves so that they wouldn't be hurt, but again Deimosa was not like Lilims: they began to exterminate each other in order not to be hurt by any living soul.  
  
Nobody knew how their war began, but they began first kill them selves be safe. Most powerful ones among them were continuously attacked by the others, and they struck back each other. Soon their war spread along their world like burning oil over water. Everyone though that only him/her had any reason to be alive and others were foes. And their days were filled with terror and paranoia, as they murdered each other, forming futile alliances and crushing them in next moment.  
  
This event was like Lilims would call it, second impact: their second impact, what they call Zer sachem. It's great suffering in Deimos language, which now has been forgotten.  
  
Then when their population had diminished from 8 billion to million and half, they awakened from their madness, and looked around them. They saw what done each other, and also understood that they had almost destroyed their glorious race because of their fears. And they started again pray and respect Deo, and reconstructing their civilisation.  
  
But their wakening was too late. They had dug their own grave, when they had managed to change their race's blood, from red to black; they had initiated their instrumentality. And angels came to collecting their taxes. And Deimos fought bravely, this war was filled with blood, love, hate and pain like Lilims own war against them. At first they didn't even need Evangelions like war machines, their might at one never did reach power of the first angel, but in numbers they were acting as one, and managed to long defend them selves in that way. They built for later purposes their Evangelion Like machines. They called them Daimon.  
  
Finally they managed to start their own version of instrumentality, what was based on creating life instead of rebirth trough death. Beyond Diracs sea, they ascended and then Deimosa civilization was no more.  
  
Then Deo formed new race from Adam, but this all has it's own story...  
  
Now when humans fate is approaching, certain Deimos warrior has awakened and has plans of her own. And she awakened inside third impact vacuum and managed to separate her voice from her comrades, and she has watched third child's pain closely, and she is now ready to rise once more. She has waited for long time, over 30 000 years. Most of that time she was in sleep, but not anymore.  
  
She now seeks way to the third child, known as Shinji Ikari. Because she knows that Lilith has selected him to deliver the fate of Lilims. And She, Deimos Mazakarn: daughter of Masagarnos and Karneth is coming for him soon...  
  
Angels still are aware of her. And Mazakarn...has not forgotten.  
  
AN KnightOne: there is little history what I made up. as a prologue to REMAKING. There you may wonder what the hell is this, until I have Headhunter and Exodus completed, I don't write this. If it seems like fantasy it's a consequence; coming fic does happen n world of Evangelion, and this isn't even a crossover! Some comment please. 


	2. Book two: Races and Daimons

An, KnightOne: Like I promised I write always one chapter this when one of my fics has been finished. Exodus, my S/A pairing fic, is now completed. I intended to go trough it in six chapter but, thought what the hell lets, just get over with. Last chapter was long, about 10000 words...but it ended like it should. It seems not to interest anyone, but hey, it's your own loss.

More hyping of Remaking. Or more likely this its own story...history is way to read the future.

So now more about Deimos's, their technology and ways. By the way, Remaking is going to include strong themes. (Opening a grave, example.) Don't know do I have to raise its rating R...

Reviews are flowing to other stories by KnighTwo. We have typical police sharing in our work. Other officer knows how to read, and other knows how to write, I think.

History of Deimosa.

Part Two.

Races and Daimons.

First to be told is that plural Deimosa, is only used when talking of them all. Like Lilims is uses their own 'Mankind' or 'Humanity' when they talk about all humans who existed, and exists. In common use Deimos's would be a good way to describe them.

Deimos's had only one race before their ascension. They didn't had any racial tensions before Zer Sachem, but even before it they did warfare between each other. Mostly same reasons as humans, resources and living space. Before discovering Adam, ruling king made law that denied leaders to use army against each other, but made them possible to challenge their personal enemies directly.

All though this law was questioned, and broken sometimes, it maintained them relatively good living. Until the war. Then everything began to fell apart. Racial tensions what where almost non existent only limiting to disliking somebody who was different than others appeared almost immediately.

Main groups where three, The Swallowtails, The Shadow flames, and The Novas.

Also were sub groups who had been named The Crossbreed and The Ocean souls.

Swallowtails were flying Deimos's who loved skies. They had pair of energy wings on their backs and they could rise to great highs so long as there were air what carried them. Wings were coloured by their gender, Men had golden wings and women had blue. They managed to do amazing stunts by their agility what was capable but had to learn by doing. They could also use their wings as weapon, and shield. They also could form an AT field by their wings by bending them their wings around them, but for some reason forming an AT field was extremely painful to them. They flied around and used their wings to neutralise opposite AT fields. And only when they were in great danger they formed an AT field. They were also like all Deimos's capable to Dirac manipulation, but only rare swallowtails knew this since nobody had ever received taught to do so, and Shadow flames were naturally xenophobic and kept their knowledge as their own. Colour of wings wasn't always affected by gender, but also what they were. Some Swallowtails had their wings in white, some green, but only King Gran-dar was known to posses pair of purple wings. When Zer Sachem ended they punished themselves by expanding AT field in its year day.

Gran-dar the Ferocious was the greatest of all Swallowtails, but a notorious King, what, if we are lucky, will not be seen in Lilims days. Beside him, there is also two Deimos's who has been named in another story. Gran-dar died by other Deimos's hand.

Shadow Flames were most enigma of all Deimos's. They were quiet and even among each other, they rarely talked. Reason to this was it because they believed long that talking was for those who were inferior, and they only used their own hand language between communicating each other. Other groups they talked, slowly and silently, their voice was capturing, when shadow flame talked, you listened. When somebody learned how to 'talk' like they, they could see that Shadow flames loved interacting between each other. But other of the groups they didn't care. They were the first who began the slaughtering, and the first who understood to stop it. They were most closed characters of all Deimos's ever existed, and there was a saying that 'when you have won trust of the Shadow flame Deimos, you have become close to immortal.' They didn't even trust each other, and only most eldest of them dared to speak out loud. When Zer Sachem ended they punished themselves by self mutilation never letting this scar to heal. Being quiet doesn't meant they didn't had nothing to say. Shadow flames were capable of strong dimension manipulation, they didn't form AT field like or Swallowtails, but instead black shield over them, what made all the efforts for invading them in vain. They could also form this energy stream and create portals for transfer. Shadow flames were also knowing about regeneration with blood, and it was only teaching what they shared with other Deimos's but its said that most of their secrets they kept their own.

Most notably of them were Siblings Cali and Carnet. Sister and brother who supported each other trough the war. They were as Lilims would call them, racists, and especially Cali had obsession to wipe out every other of the five group, and create new collective society by only Shadow flames. Carnet supported this for long time, but then betrayed her brother for her love towards other Deimos who was different race than she, but its another story. Cali died by ritual suicide and Carnet left her world by Deimosa third impact with her daughter, Mazakarn, her side.

Novas were as their name said, stars. They were most handsome and beautiful of all groups, and maybe most powerful. All though in Deimos's case power was very relative aspect. They were playful, and they were once artist and singers. They were the types who enjoyed living, when they could. They had most temper of all, and when they were told something to do they did, by joy doing. When Zer sachem reached they wanted to fight, and soon they learn to love killing. In time they learned what they were, and were appalled. Night stars were almost nothing but feelings, flame what ignites and burns grave. They were the ones who loved living, and unlike Shadow Flames they were curios and out going personalities. They were both fascinated by other groups and again feared because of their power. When they entered the Zer Sachem they were most youngest of all Deimosa and of course afraid for their life. They fought because joy of fighting and pushing themselves to limits, as they did for fear. They were ones who acted before thinking sometimes, and were said to be ever young. So almost always joy of life was inspiring them and not until the Zer Sachem, or Angelus Bello (Latin: means Angel wars) they were forced to be serious. Like said they burned in bright flame, colour was variable. They were usually how ever keeping their flames hidden before going to battle, and didn't burned their clothes outside of the battle, but glowed silently. Most eldest of them had all ready boiled their eyes to glass. When Zer Sachem ended they punished themselves by removing their eyes, and placing them to field of battle as reminder what had happened. Some how they didn't lost they ability to see, but in place of their eyes burned fire. Only few young ones managed to retain their passionate nature, for eldest it was gone. They could form covering AT field what could shield large areas. They didn't how ever suffer from it like Swallowtails.

Most notably of them is Masagarnos, father of Mazakarn. He was the brightest star, and their king.

Masaganos's fate remains unknow, Carnet has only said "He is gone" and Mazakarn never has talked about him, so its safe to assume he's dead.

Crossbreed was lately the most growing group and Cali's subject of hate. They were usually meant to those who were birth of two different Deimos group. Mazakarn is crossbreed of Shadow flame, and Nova. This affected her personality drastic way. She was almost continuos conflict with her feelings and was all though more trusting than her kind. When she was in company alien to her, she remained quiet and monitored the surroundings. She watched how other ones functioned between each other, and when she had spend some time with this company she began to knock the ice, by saying something. This however made other afraid her, because she possessed great powers as her in heritage. When she talked, everybody was alarmed because others thought something was wrong. She had only few friends with her, and they were dropping along the way like flies.

Only in the end she managed to get others to trust her, and it was too late by then. Usually abilities and personalities of Crossbreeds was changing. Depending was a crossbreed like they could been many things. They are the most uncertain factor of Deimos, and its to be seen what will happen if Mazakarn succeeds in her attempt to set foothold to Lilims world.

Ocean souls are both an insult as it is a name. Usually this is referred to Deimos's who have fought trough Zer Sachem and have cannibalised other Deimosa. This results that strength multiplies over the limits. This usually ends in insanity, when they are not capable of controlling themselves. Also angels have been called Ocean souls, as well some humans, as well Mazakarn. when she was called an ocean soul it was meant to be an insult, and it was because she never had eaten other Deimosa in her life. Officially Ocean souls are group who unlike others, doesn't fear sea. They live near it knowing well that other groups doesn't ever want to come near it, or even want to know talk about it. Their abilities are unknown as only few fought in Zer Sachem, and they didn't even take part to Angelus Bello. Name Ocean soul was almost continuously linked to hate and evil.

Keep in mind that only those who had been part in the war punished themselves. New generation is innocent the sins what others had committed.

Daimons.

Name Daimon is Greece and means, protector spirit. As like Deimos means panic.

Daimons were like their counterpart EVA's except pilot wasn't a necessity. They seemed almost slavishly to follow their leaders wishes. There is short explanation about them.

Daimon Dael (War machine)

Before Angelus Bello Deimosa hasn't ever needed large war machines. They mostly used swords, spears and other melee weapons, as well some projectile weapons. After receiving their powers weapon tech also climbed up.

War machine development began when Zer Sachem was at its peak. One scientist managed to form revolutionary machine what was capable of flying by forming gravitation field burst out of energy fluctuations of its armor. It was capable of deflecting almost anything, except energy burst and sword blades. These war machines were called Daels. Instead of being piloted robo armor it was remote controlled. It was driven by high ranking Deimos, and they could form by his/hers will.

Daels were easy to modify into a heavy assault to a light scouting. Their most strongest aspect was that they were versatile, and drawback that they didn't had learning AI's or AT fields. So they were working with other warriors. They remained in use trough Zer sachem to Angelus Bello, but were quickly out phased. In fighting with angels, they were useless. Against Deimosa they were effective, but now they were used against seven times bigger opponent than their own size. Thanks for Angels weapons and AT field they were almost nothing but a diversion. This is same thing as Lilims Jet alone, only in smaller scale.

Daimon Lucifer (Monument model, as well anti angel model Instrumentality model Deimosa)

More successful line of Daimons was completed shortly. First of the Lucifer(Latin, means 'Light bringer') series was completed just as tenth angel came, saving the day.

Lucifer series is the most known machine ever build. Unlike the Evas, Daimon Lucifer wasn't based on angels but was pure Deimos. Swallowtails, Shadow flames, and Novas sacrificed themselves or were forced to do so, in order to create it. Only three of all candidates could meld with each other to create its core. Others---they were not seen again. Theories was Lucifer just consuming them for its own good, or was it only technical flaw were discontinued. It was sure that it had its own mind, probably not intelligent, until core placed on it completed its mind into a working perfection. They were quickly built more, and one Lucifer was built for special purpose, on its hull was all the names of all the dead ones who had died in both wars. This Lucifer was later found in rock tomb by SEELE. To this date all research has been halt, as SEELE fears that powering up Lucifer would start disaster. Only two pilots have tried to sync with it, other died instantaneously, and other pilot came insane after 30 seconds of being powered up.

Daimon Anvil

This class Daimons have only been completed one. "Metal will bend, Hammer can broke, but Anvil holds!" Was its phrases. Another. "Tomorrow war machines, here today!" Was usually referred to all Daimons, but only Anvil got its own mantra. Anvil was the first what tried to base on angels. Anvil was based on an angel what was totally unforeseen before. They founded its home on distant dimension, and it was nailed on cross. They found angel passive, and they had plenty of time researching it. After when they thought that they had enough data, they left it be.

Anvil was supposed to be their finest creation. It was supposed to be model what could absorb other angels, and learn their skills. This however is conflicted with that Lucifer had been quite effective, so anvil was maybe clearing road for Crimson class. They had added on it Zer sachems hunger, so that it would have Iron clad success in battles. On its power up sequence 13th angel took control over, it and this wasn't even the worst.

Zer Sachem pain and suffering is more than any human or deimos could ever understand. Same is with suffering of the world today: anybody who listens it too much comes insane. Same was with the angels. That kind of hunger for violence Bardiel hadn't ever felt, and it overwhelmed the thirteenth angel, making it almost nothing but hungering beast. On first moment it ate everything what come on its path, Daels, and Deimos's. It grew truly to be almost invincible. Only Carnet's strategy poisoning its flesh worked, and this broke her relationship with her daughter.

Lilims have their own Anvil, By Lilims language its name is unit one. Deimos's calls it the second anvil. It is uncertain do these two units have anything in common, except the appetite. Anvil was same kind of loose cannon as Unit one is for Lilims. Its doubt that we will ever seen anything like Anvil again, and that is only a good thing.

Daimon Cali

This as well was angel based, what was also tried to mixed between Deimos. After failure with anvil it was discontinued. It was named after Deimos king Cali, and it has been also called multi handed. No more data avaible.

Daimon Lago

All though Daels and Lago are not officially biomachines, they are also called Daimons.

Lago is bigger version of Dael, it has no AT field, but it can probably defeat angel when paired with group of Deimoss or Lucifers.

Lucifer Crimson class (Instrumentality model mk 2 Lilims)

This is instrumentality class. Its blood pattern is same as Lilims, what is disturbing. No more data available.

Lucifer Blue class (Instrumentality Model mk 3 Angels)

This too is an instrumentality class. Its blood is same as angels. No more data available.

As summary it would have been said that almost every time Daimons were paired with other Deimoss. At first they didn't even need them, because they had capable of defeating them with group big enough. Daimons were begin to design when casualties began to exceed acceptable limits.

AN, KnightOne; All right. Now I can start to concentrate with Headhunter. Next chapter to this is done when Headhunter has been finished, and then I'll begin write the Remaking. Patience, please.


End file.
